Mιs Rubιos Fαvorιtos
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Manuel tiene un cierto aprecio -para no decir gusto- hacia los rubios. En resumen, es un fleto. *MundoRubioxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Muchos rubios.

**Pareja:** MundoRubioxManuel. En orden alfabético.

**Agradecimientos:** Información sacada de Wikipedia-sama, sin ella o él, no somos nada.

* * *

―•―

**| Mιs Rubιos Fαvorιtos |**

―•―

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°1: Alemania.

Con Ludwig tuvo y tiene una relación bastante estrecha. Recuerda aquel año cuando lo conoció. Supo que él aún no era una nación unificada, se mantenía bajo el mando de su hermano mayor Prusia, y ya andaba con sus revoluciones. Colonizó sus piernas, bueno, prácticamente el sur completo para decirlo más apropiado. Le agradaba el clima, la gente, las cantinas, oh sí, amaba las cantinas para beber y beber junto con Manuel, al principio ambos se miraban serios, pero al paso del tiempo fueron tomando más confianza. Ludwig hizo grandes cosas marcando la vida de Manuel para siempre. No, no es lo que están pesando. Ayudó al latino en el Ejército dando parte de su doctrina que le había enseñado Gilbert y a su vez, Gilbert le había ensañado a Manuel; el comercio, sus costumbres, y de la noche a la mañana supo que Ludwig traería más gente, más familias alemanas estableciéndose desde lo último del sur hasta Santiago, y más encima se animó en colonizar ciertos cerros de Valparaíso. Manuel pensó que Prusia lo había obligado o algo…porque conociéndolo…. Después, quiso ayudarlo en la toma de posiciones del Estrecho de Magallanes junto con Arthur, donde Martín reclamó y mucho y salió perdiendo.

Por último, para seguir con la gran amistad, Ludwig tuvo la gran idea de construir en honor a Manuel, el edificio Chilehaus en el puerto Hamburgo.

No niega que le cae bastante bien. Le gusta tomar cervezas y más si eran alemanas, pero eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por él. Obviamente no. Solo son amigos, nada más. Am… de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Había sentido algo por él en su momento. Es un buen hombre, una buena persona, de gran cuerpo que intimidaría a cualquiera. Mantiene la mente en la tierra. Sí, eso es lo que le grada de él.

Cuando va al sur observa las casas alemanas recordando aquellos tiempos. Ludwig había dejado huellas en el sur.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°2: Argentina.

¿Cómo suele llamarle? Así, esposa. ¡No es su esposa! ¿Acaso no entiende? Al parecer no. Maldita sea, lo peor es ser su vecino y no tarda llegar a su casa en menos de cinco minutos para acosarlo. Detesta a ese rubio por todos los seres mágicos del sur. Lo odia, ¡No lo soporta! Siempre hablando de su gran ego y de temas que no le interesa. ¿Cómo pueden sus primos convivir con ese fleto? Por lo menos Manuel no puede. Cada verano le invade las playas, cada verano lo acosa, cada verano lo besa, cada verano termina ganando. Ese puto teñido para hacerse pasar por un europeo lo había besado. Su primer beso fue con él, cuando eran niños, cuando Martín creía que Manuel era una niña, luego de eso el argentino recibió un gran regalo por parte del castaño, un golpe en la cara. Desde ese día, la quería como su esposa o…hasta que se dio cuenta que era un hombre… ¡Pero no importó! Martín le siguió amando más. Maldita sea la hora cuando ese weón se juntó con Francis. No hay caso con Martín en decirle que no quiere nada con él, porque no es gay, le gustan las mujeres. Y tampoco soporta que le anduviera reclamando en no juntarse más con Arthur porque es su esposa, y que dejara de tomar té ¡Es cosa suya si quiere dejar el té! Es cosa suya, el té es sano, como le enseñó Arthur. La verdad, a veces puede llegar a ser irritante, sin embargo hay veces donde suele ser bastante dulce y tierno, susurrándole que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo. Ha sido su vecino desde que nació. Lo ha querido desde que nació, aunque lo negara. Lo ha querido tanto que se la pasaba cantando rock argentino en esa época pasada, ambos salían, ambos iban a recitales, bebían y no sabían que había pasado esa noche. Es un fleto, un gay.

Ah, como olvidar aquella vez cuando le propuso matrimonio, ese mismo día se legalizo el compromiso matrimonial del mismo sexo, Martín estaba tan feliz que le propuso matrimonio, obviamente se negó. Es muy joven como para casarse. No, no es que no quisiera casarse…por dios…se casaría con un hombre… ¡Eso jamás! Claro que no.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°3: Canadá.

Él si le cae muy bien, aunque a veces se olvida su nombre. Es más amable que el estúpido de su hermano gringo, más confiable, más adorable… ¿Qué? Cielos, está pensando mal. Únicamente se llevan bien, donde suele costarle que al canadiense continuara con la conversación. Una vez le dijo que era un socio fuerte, a Manuel se le agrando la sonrisa. ¿Y qué más podría decir? Firmó un TLC con él.

Canadá es muy sincero, tierno, adorable hasta violable. Es mucha dulzura junta para su persona, donde una vez trató de controlar sus instintos sexuales y justo a tiempo apareció Francia llevándose a Matthew. Giró sobre su cuerpo y se fue a dar una ducha fría.

Era tan violable, que Canadá es el cuarto país y segundo de América con residentes chilenos, ¿cómo no lo iba a querer?

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°4: Estados Unidos.

¿Acaso cree por ser potencia puede hacer lo que quiera? ¡No! ¿Acaso por enviarle las exportaciones del sur, tiene el derecho de acosarlo? ¡Tampoco! ¿Y el cobre? ¡Menos! Maldito gringo weón se la pasa en su casa con el discurso de la economía y comercio y…que debe preferir el café en vez del té. Jamás cambiaría su adorado tecito por una wea así. Puede sentir que son celos hacia la gran cercanía con Arthur ¡Pero eso no implica nada!

Alfred, en verdad, solo viene a hacer cuestiones de trabajo y de paso no dejarse llevar por las ideas de Rusia nuevamente. Chasqueó la lengua, eso no le importa ahora, lo único es salir adelante, crecer y ser potencia (sabe que le falta mucho). Venezuela tiene razón, ese gringo es el imperio del mal quien trató de convencerlo en llevarse bien y ser su aliado…donde…si pasó algo con él.

Le suceden cosas con Alfred, puede ser una atracción por ir detrás de él. Ciertas veces detiene su mano, voltea a ver quién es y se encuentra con dos orbes azules detrás de unos lentes. Surcando los labios, diciéndole que se quede por asuntos de "comercios".

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°5: Francia.

Tiene que encontrarse muy mal de la cabeza para tener a ese fleto terriblemente de fleto en la lista. ¡Una vez intentó violarlo! Tuvo suerte que Arthur, Martín y Ludwig le hayan salvado…también Gilbert. Este tipo es repugnante. ¿Cómo Antonio puede tener a ese enfermo de vecino? Ni siquiera él lo sabe. No puede decir nada bueno de este tipo viola lo primero que ve hasta a una puerta. Nada. Solo vino pocas veces a su país para hacer industrias del vino, y solo eso, luego se iba donde Martín. Tuvo suerte en no ser colonizado por Francis, le agradece al cielo.

¿El vino? Se la pasan discutiendo cual es el mejor vino del mundo, hasta hicieron concursos del mejor vino, donde a veces gana Manuel y otras Francis, siempre es así. Gracias a Manuel pudo mejorar el vino de ese pervertido, y se lamenta tanto. Demonios, como no recordar el día cuando Francia llegó todo feliz al saber el descubrimiento de la uva carménère en zona chilena. Lloró tan varonilmente abrazando a Chile por tener cultivado esa fruta…en todo caso no supo qué demonios hacía ahí… ¡Es de Francia! Bueno, ya daba igual, era hora de celebrar a su modo y cuando era a su modo, quiere decir sosteniéndole los brazos, llevarlo a una pared, soportar sus insultos el cual no comprendía, susurrarle cosas lindas y sucias, y besarlo, pero luego recibir una patada que le dolería hasta el alma.

Un día, llegó con un tal Maximilien Robespierre. No le importó.

Definitivamente, Francia no le agrada.

Y…de cierta manera puede agradecerle en ayudarlo en independizarse de España, es lo único rescatable…y la comida.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°6: Inglaterra. (Reino Unido)

En siete palabras: El mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

Lo conoció de niño. Adaptó sus costumbres. Lo ayudó en guerras. Prácticamente Arthur era como un segundo padre. Le inmigró el norte y el centro, y vaya inmigración. Al principio no tuvo mucha comunicación con él, no obstante al darse cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común y al paso del tiempo, la amistad fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo, a pesar de las cosas malas que dicen sobre él, no le importó, tampoco los reclamos constante de Martín. Era el único que pudo confiar en ese momento por estar peleado con sus hermanos del norte y con el argentino. Arthur le ayudó en tantas cosas, aunque en la época del salitre le causó dolores de cabeza llamándose "Rey del Salitre". Cuando las cosas se habían calmado, le pidió ayuda para ganarle la guerra a Martín. Lo dudó, lo pensó, se debatió mentalmente si elegir al argentino o al inglés. Con Martín estaban peleando por territorios del sur, incluso se preparaba para una guerra contra Manuel, este no lo deseaba cerrando las fronteras, pero igual siguieron peleando. Manuel le ofreció ayudarlo, mas lo rechazó. Entonces como "venganza" se alió a Inglaterra. En fin, ese tema ya es pasado. ¿Qué más puede decir de Arthur? Ah, claro, esa vez cuando Escocia le hizo probar el cigarro, Inglaterra se enojó tanto que no pudo conseguir que Manuel le hiciera caso hasta volverse adicto al cigarrillo. Muchas gracias Escocia ¡Ahora el weón tiene los pulmones negros! Aun así, aunque los hermanos de Arthur también ayudaron a colonizar, él fue el ganador.

Inglaterra fundó y construyó infraestructuras puramente británicas, puede ser ambicioso en convertir ciertas ciudades en pequeñas Gran Bretaña y es cierto; le enseñó su doctrina en la marina, le cambió el mate por el té y ahora se la pasa tomando cada dos horas, van juntos a beber cervezas, en resumen, son más que amigos y Manuel lo sabe. Lo sabe también como en una noche donde salieron a un bar de mala muerte, se emborracharon como nunca, trataron de llevarse el uno al otro llegando a un pequeño hotel. El problema era, no saber qué hacía desnudo en la cama y al lado de Arthur ¿Qué mierda hicieron? Era culpa del alcohol, y no volvería a pasar, pero pasó otra vez…sin el alcohol en la sangre, esta vez si supo lo que estaban haciendo. El muy maldito pirata besa a la perfección, y le cuesta decirle que no, solo el hecho de llevarse maravillosamente bien hasta el día de hoy. Porque el norte y centro siempre han sido suyo, el sur…aun le faltaba por colonizar…para eso no falta mucho.

Lo único malo de Arthur, se pone a cantar y a subirle el volumen a su música punk, metal, heavy, hardcore de todo de su época, llegando criticar la desagradable música que escucha Manuel…el reggaetón.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°7: Netherlands.

Uhm…Bien, Holanda fue amigo de Pueblo Mapuche cuando vino a colonizar teniendo las intenciones sobre todo en Chiloé, además, buscaba sitios en donde instalarse sin que hubiera un solo español en la zona, no quería tener nada que ver con Antonio; lo consiguió, construyó bases de operaciones para los ataques de las costas chilenas. Luego fue siguiendo colonizando más al sur. Eran demasiadas familias las que traía atrás, hasta le daba miedo su presencia, era muy serio y lo intimidaba. Trataba de mantenerse firme y su característica de seriedad, así se llevarían bien, y así fue por supuesto. No eran tan pesado el holandés como lo solía decirle Antonio, al contrario, le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba sintiendo afecto. Con él también iba a beber. Más tarde, el neerlandés presentó sus dificultades en adaptarse al clima y la dureza de la forma de vida en el sur, que lo llevó a emigrar más al norte.

Gracias a él conoció a su hermana Rapa Nui, quien causa dolores de cabeza, pero igual la quiere mucho. Y gracias a él, todos los años viaja a Temuco a celebrar el Día de la Reina impuesta por Netherlands, brindando en honor de la Reina de Los Países Bajos, donde siempre aparece el rubio para acompañar.

Lo único malo era…preguntar por su hermana Bélgica, pidiéndole autorización de tener una cita, pero al final no recibió una autorización…recibió un buen golpe en la cara. Con eso, nunca más volvió a preguntar por la belga.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°8: Polonia.

No tiene nada en contra de Polonia, bueno sí. ¡Es un fleto! ¿Cómo conoció a Feliks? Martín se lo presentó, para variar otro fleto. No tiene mucho que decir sobre él, aparte de hacerle competencia con el cobre. Manuel está completamente de acuerdo que ese cobre es rosado, y como es rosado (eso piensa), prefieren el suyo, puramente cobre chilenizado. Manuel es el Rey del Cobre, y Feliks que continúe en su mundo color rosa y de ponis.

No entiende cómo lo soporta toda Europa y el Papa.

¡Se viste de mujer, es un travesti y usa el cabello largo! Lo peor habla como una _pelolais hueca_. Tuvo mucha suerte en no ser colonizado por Polonia… ahora que lo recuerda hay muchos residentes polacos en Sudamérica… ¡Ojala no sea él! No quiere cambiar el color rojo de su bandera a un rosado… ¡Jamás!

Lo rescatable es el vodka.

Polonia es un fleto.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°9: Prusia.

De acuerdo, Prusia no es rubio, pero es grandioso y es hermano de Alemania, y como es hermano de Alemania, es netamente obvia su influencia en Manuel. Ludwig le había comentado de cierto hijo de Antonio en el fin del mundo, al principio lo tomó como si nada, al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de la fortaleza de ese mocoso, incluso se vio reflejado en él. Un día, Chile le pidió que le enseñara su doctrina prusiana para ganarle a Miguel. Lo dudó en su momento, le enseñó. Aprendía rápido. Le regaló los uniformes prusianos y germanos, estaba tan contento con que alguien llevara su doctrina a sus hermanos. Gilbert se la pasaba en el sur acompañando a su hermano y por supuesto ver el progreso de Manuel. Por culpa de la emoción hizo algo indebido con Manuel, que solo las palabras anteriores se puede saber que es.

Para graduarlo, por decirlo de cierta manera, le regaló un casco prusiano con el escudo de Chile. Manuel no pudo estar más contento, ya era mejor que el fleto de Martín.

Manuel mantiene su doctrina hasta el final, ni Alfred ni Ivan lo harán cambiar de posición. El estadounidense intentó mil veces entrarlo en razón para que dejara las doctrinas de Arthur, Prusia y ¿Francia? Bueno, Francis ya es historia. Siguiendo con lo anterior, Gilbert y Arthur le dieron su merecido por andar metiendo sus narices y manos en el ejército de Manuel.

Gilbert lo adora, Manuel es de los pocos que mantiene viva la doctrina prusiana con toques germanos. El uniforme Manuel es prusiano, pero manteniendo un poco de Francia. El bordado del laurel es prusiano. Las ceremonias son prusianas. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Adora a Manuel, porque es grandioso pero no llegará a ser tan grandioso como él. Además y lo más importante: Son compañeros de cervezas.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°10: Suecia.

Ha escuchado que hay muchos chilenos en Suecia, muchos, como DJ Méndez por ejemplo. No le cae bien ni mal el sueco, es solo que…es intimidante y le da miedo. Chile se la pasa en Estocolmo, la mayoría de su gente vive en la ciudad más grande de Suecia. Además Suecia es el tercer país del mundo y el primero de Europa poblado de "Manus", aún más en los oscuros años de Manuel en ese entonces. Pero hoy sigue viajando a la casa de Berwald teniendo cuidado de los repentinos celos de Finlandia. Está al tanto que Suecia está felizmente casado con el finés, o por lo menos eso dice. Su deber es no entrometerse en la relación, ya que el sueco le sigue intimidando…esos ojos son tenebrosos, sin embargo es una buena persona si lo conoces bien.

Le da más miedo cuando le sube el volumen a toda clase de metal, black metal, viking metal, trash, folk, heavy, doom, power, todo. Es igual a Inglaterra pero peor. Porque a Chile le gusta el reggaetón y el rock chileno.

* * *

.

**R**ubιo **N**°11: Suiza.

Suiza supo por medio de Alemania que Manuel necesitaba de su inmigración, le contó sobre sus experiencias en el sur, eran buenas, no tenía problemas, a lo que convenció a Vash. Se instaló con su gente en la Araucanía. Para su mala suerte por su idioma algunos creyeron que era francés, alemán o italiano. ¡Demonios, es suizo! En fin. Vash viajó a Valparaíso junto con Ludwig y por casualidades de la vida se toparon con Arthur. Le encantaba el clima, no obstante le daba desconfianza cuando a Manuel se le movía un poquito la tierra.

Chile escuchó muchas cosas acerca de Vash, ejemplo, era peligroso, siempre lleva un arma para matar a quien se le cruce en el camino ya sea Francis o alguien que molesta a su hermanita. No es tan así. Es amable. Luego volvió al sur. Ayudó a Manuel en el ganado lechero, en la hortaliza y demás, todo lo que tenga que ver con el campo.

Vash suele ser bien riguroso con el menor, sobre todo cuando los tres rubios más el castaño iban a beber y los primeros en caer eran él y Arthur, entonces es el deber de Vash dejar que no siga tomando o lo mataría…a Chile, Inglaterra no le interesaba puede emborracharse solo; muy sutil de su parte.

Y para terminar, Suiza le dio el don de su afición a las armas hacia Chile, por esta razón anda comprando las últimas generaciones y/o modernos aviones de guerra, buques, de todo a Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Ivan y muchos más.

.

* * *

―•―

**| Esos Son Mιs Rubιos Fαvorιtos |**

―•―

* * *

_Saquen sus conclusiones, chávela._

* * *

.

**N/A:** ¿Quedó bien? Para mí sip. Esta idea fue una conversación por Formspring con Kira (no es de Death Note) Suecia me dio gracias porque está felizmente casado con Fin xD. Esos son los rubios con que más tiene contacto a mi parecer con Manumanu. Prusia…no evitar colocarlo aunque no sea rubio, solo hice porque es awesome y es el hermano de Lud, y como Lud anduvo en las piernas de Manu, Gilbert lo acompañó como un buen awesome hermano mayor. Aassdasdasdas, iba a colocar a Croacia, pero creo que no es rubio D: que triste, serían una nueva pareja (Manu es el segundo país del mundo con mayor número de croatas, después de Bosnia) Y por último, pueden sacar sus conclusiones con quien se vería mejor Manu xD, es terrible de fleto.

Este es el "N/A" más grande que he hecho…si aún tienes tiempo, léelo o… deja reviews…?

Datos:

**Alemania:** _La colonización __en __Chile __fue en el __siglo XIX__. __Gracias a la "Ley de inmigración selectiva" promulgada en__1845 __más de 6.000 familias (entre 30.000 a 40.000 alemanes) __provenientes de Alemania se instalaron en las zonas de __Valdivia__, __Osorno __y __Llanquihue__, en el sur del país. Según el consulado de Chile los descendientes de __alemanes __en Chile oscilan entre 500.000 a 600.000 personas. __Los potenciales emigrantes padecían en su país las consecuencias de la __Revolución alemana de 1848-1849__, la cual no produjo la tan anhelada república, sino guió a la nación alemana bajo el dominio prusiano, y esto decantó en una gran desilusión de mucha de la población educada de tales estados alemanes, quienes no eran aún un país unificado. La cultura alemana tuvo gran influencia en el __Ejército de Chile__, el que a fines del __siglo XIX__, adoptó la tradición militar __Prusiana__, principalmente tras la __Guerra Civil de 1891__. Esta influencia también se marcó en el área educacional y el comercio para afectar también parte de las costumbres populares del país. Posteriormente, se produjo una nueva oleada de inmigrantes alemanes que se estableció a lo largo de todo el país, con énfasis en __Temuco__, __Santiago __y las principales zonas comerciales y cercanías de Osorno._

_Resulta difícil contabilizar la cantidad de descendientes de alemanes en Chile. Debido a que el sur chileno estaba prácticamente despoblado, la huella de esa inmigración alemana es bastante notoria. Actualmente los descendientes de esos primeros inmigrantes viven en su mayoría en las grandes ciudades, siguiendo la lógica de concentración de la población fenómeno que se aprecia desde principios del siglo XX. De acuerdo a la OIM al año 2008, residen en Chile más de 6.400 inmigrantes alemanes._

_Logros de Ludwig:_

_.El establecimiento de casas comerciales y empresas navieras alemanas en Valparaíso._

_.La fundación del Club Alemán en 1838._

_.La exploración de la Patagonia por el alemán Bernardo Philippi, y su participación en la toma de posesión chilena del Estrecho de Magallanes._

_.La inmigración alemana al sur de Chile después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Colonización y desarrollo de la ciudad de Puerto Montt y los alrededores._

_.La explotación de las salitreras con participación de alemanes._

_.La estrecha relación entre los puertos de Valparaíso y el de Hamburgo._

_.La historia de las relaciones navieras entre Chile y el país germano._

_.En Alemania también es posible encontrar testimonios de los vínculos entre Chile y Alemania. El edificio Chilehaus (La Casa de Chile) en el puerto de Hamburgo simboliza las buenas relaciones comerciales entre ambos países. Construido a mediados del siglo XIX, el edificio fue diseñado con la forma de una proa de barco, aludiendo al comercio marítimo entre Alemania y Chile._

_.Existe la bandera Chileno-Alemana. (¡Yai!)_

_.Yo viví en Villa Alemana…y fue fundada por un alemán quien tenía muchas tierras; estaba lleno de alemanes, italianos, suizos, españoles y yugoslavos. Estuve en Ludwig cuando tenía 5-14 años =D._

**Argentina****: **_Se trata de un fenómeno de larga data que se remonta a la __Independencia de Chile__y a la época del __Ejército de los Andes__. La colonia argentina se reparte entre la __IV Región de Coquimbo__y la __IX Región de La Araucanía__, y poseen gran influencia en la zona de la __Patagonia __debido a la cercanía de los diversos pueblos y la desaparición de la barrera geográfica de la __Cordillera de los Andes__. A diferencia de lo que ocurre con los otros inmigrantes de origen americano, los argentinos en general corresponden a profesionales especializados con un título ya obtenido, por lo que, en la mayoría de los casos, se desempeñan en empleos mejor remunerados que los demás inmigrantes latinoamericanos y de similar ingreso al de los chilenos, o han instalado locales principalmente gastronómicos que tienen gran aceptación por los nacionales. Con todo, los argentinos nacidos en aquel país y sus descendientes en Chile hacen más de 70.000 personas. En resumen, Martín ha acosado a Manu desde los principios de los tiempos, y Manu también lo ha acosado aunque no lo niegue, es solo ver que Martín el primer país del mundo lleno de Manus, su sueño erótico xD._

**Canadá****:** _Nada que decir al respecto, únicamente, no hay muchos canadienses en Chile, pero sí hay muchos chilenos en Canadá. Y estos dos se llevan de maravillas._

**Estados Unidos****: **_Según el último informe de la Organización Internacional para las Migraciones en 2008, más de 10.000 personas provienen de los__Estados Unidos__, los que han llegado al país principalmente para trabajar en empresas multinacionales por lo que poseen títulos profesionales y una buena situación económica. Hay muchos gringos, em…ya deben saber que Alfred es el país de américa y segundo del mundo con muchos Manus._

**Francia****: **_No hubo mucha inmigración francesa en Chile, como en el caso de Argentina. Pero hay que destacar __que, entre los primeros inmigrantes franceses en Chile se cuenta a__Claudio Gay__y un hermano de __Maximilien Robespierre__. __En la actualidad, de acuerdo al censo de 2002, residen en Chile 3.418 inmigrantes franceses._

_El Carménère__ fue una de las cepas más ampliamente cultivadas a principios del siglo XIX en las regiones de Médoc y Graves en Burdeos, Francia. En el año 1860 se produce un desastre, los viñedos franceses fueron atacados por la filoxera, un insecto diminuto que afecta la raíz y las hojas chupando la savia de las plantas. Esta plaga extinguió la cepa de todas las viñas francesas, y europeas en general, las que paulatinamente comenzaron a reemplazarla por otras cepas menos sensibles como el Merlot._

_El año 1994 el Carménère es redescubierto en Viña Carmen Chile por el ampelógrafo francés Jean-Michel Boursiquot quien advirtió que la fruta de algunas vides de Merlot tardaba más en madurar. Los resultados de estudios realizados concluyeron que se trataba de la antigua variedad de Bordeaux Carménère. La cepa que se pensaba extinta era redescubierta._

_El Carménère había sido introducido en Chile en 1850 desde Francia y permanecido oculto junto al Merlot._

_Y Francis estaba tan feliz que estuvo a punto de violarse a Manuel._

**Inglaterra****: **_¿Es necesario que cuente todo? Apenas el puerto de Valparaíso abrió sus costas al libre comercio en 1811, los ingleses comenzaron a atracar en Valparaíso. Los primeros en llegar traían consigo herramientas, artículos de loza, lana y algodón, con instrucción de devolverse con cáñamo y cobre. Fue el primer intercambio de lo que sería una arraigada relación comercial entre Gran Bretaña y Chile._

_En Valparaíso instalaron su colonia más numerosa e importante, levantando barrios de aspecto británico, colegios, clubes sociales y deportivos, organizaciones empresariales y periódicos. Aún hoy en día se aprecia su influencia en áreas tan distintas como la banca y la marina nacional, así como en algunas actividades sociales como el fútbol, la hípica o el consumo de té._

_Los ingleses, galeses, escoceses e irlandeses llegaron a ser más de 9.000 en el apogeo del puerto de Valparaíso. Principalmente durante la bonanza del salitre a fines del siglo XIX y comienzos del siglo XX. La influencia de la colonia británica es decisiva para entender el auge y la decadencia del puerto de Valparaíso._

_La colonia inglesa, además, tuvo gran importancia en la zona norte del país durante el auge salitrero, en los puertos de Iquique y Pisagua. John Thomas North, el rey del salitre, fue el principal empresario de la minería de los nitratos. Los británicos dejaron su legado plasmado en las calles del centro histórico de la ciudad de Iquique, fundando diversas instituciones, por ejemplo, un Club Hípico. Sin embargo, dicha presencia llegó a su fin, con la crisis salitrera, durante los años 1930._

_Los descendientes de ingleses en Chile, según ciertas estimaciones, serían al menos unos 350.000 o 420.000.13 Por su parte, de acuerdo al censo de 2002, residen en Chile 1.815 inmigrantes del Reino Unido y 140 irlandeses._

_Chile es el país de América Latina con más descendientes de británicos._

**Netherlands****:**_ La llegada de holandeses a Chile se remonta a la Colonia, hacia fines del siglo XVI y comienzos del siglo XVII, cuando comenzaron a llegar a las costas chilenas diversas expediciones de corsarios. Los cuales establecieron contactos con los mapuches, en zonas no habitadas por los españoles (Holanda xD), como las islas Mocha y Santa María. Llegando incluso, al tentativo de colonización de Valdivia en 1643. En este período los holandeses usaron Chiloé como base de operaciones, para sus ataques a las costas chilenas y peruanas, aprovechando sus buenas relaciones con los indígenas huilliche. Entre 1599 y 1722, llegaron a Chile al menos 7 grandes expediciones holandesas. La primera emigración desde los Países Bajos hacia Chile se produjo en 1895. La entonces denominada "Inspección General de Colonización e Inmigración chilena" una docena de familias neerlandesas se estableció entre 1895 y 1897 en Chiloé, particularmente en Mechaico, Huillinco y Chacao._

_El 5 de junio arribaron en tren a su destino final, la ciudad de Pitrufquén, ubicado al sur de Temuco, próxima al caserío de Donguil. Otro grupo de holandeses llegó poco después a Talcahuano, en el "Oravia" y el "Orissa". La colonia holandesa en Donguil fue bautizada como "Colonia Nueva Transvaal". Allí se establecieron más de 500 familias con el propósito de comenzar una nueva vida. Más tarde les seguirían otras veinte._

_Los colonos neerlandeses Boers llegaron a Pitrufquén el 4 de junio de 1903, donde fueron recibidos con grandes manifestaciones de simpatía y afecto por los vecinos de la ciudad, siendo oportunamente solicitada por el Gobierno chileno la cooperación de éstos, quienes dispusieron de sus hogares hasta ser definitivamente radicados. Se les entregaba, entre otros alimentos, un kilo de carne por persona, a cada grupo familiar._

_Sin embargo, la rigurosidad del clima, las dificultades del idioma y la dureza de las formas de vida, obligó a varios a desistir de la condición de colono, enfilando hacia otros puntos del país (Santiago, Talcahuano y Chillán)._

_El Cónsul Honorario en Temuco, actualmente Germán Nicklas Wickel, celebra todos los años el Día de la Reina, con parte de la comunidad de descendientes, ocasión en la cual siempre se hace un brindis en honor de la Reina de los Países Bajos. El Embajador de los Países Bajos ha asistido también a la celebración, en la que, por ejemplo, en el año 2000, hubo unos 5.000 descendientes de emigrantes neerlandeses._

_En la actualidad se calcula en aproximadamente en 50.000 los descendientes de neerlandeses, la mayoría ubicados en Malleco, Gorbea, Pitrufquén, Faja Maisan y alrededores de Temuco._

_El holandés Jakob Roggeveen, descubrió la isla de Pascua (Rapa Nui) el domingo 5 de abril de 1722, el día de Pascua de Resurrección: de ahí su actual nombre._

**Polonia****:** _La inmigración polaca está compuesta principalmente por personas de origen judío y otras que huyendo de la ocupación alemana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no podían regresar a su patria bajo el régimen comunista. La mayor parte de los polacos en Chile llegaron a través de Argentina. __Los principales estados receptores de estas oleadas migratorias fueron Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia y las ex-repúblicas soviéticas de Lituania, Ucrania, Letonia y Bielorrusia. En Chicago, por ejemplo, viven 1,8 millones de polaco-americanos. En centro y Sudamérica las más grandes colonias de polaco/as son países como los del Cono Sur: Argentina, Sur del Brasil, Chile y Uruguay, y en América del Norte: México, donde existen comunidades importantes de descendientes de polaco/as. Y está de moda el Vodka polaco._

**Prusia****: **_Un barco peruano que en 1879 transportaba armas y equipo para su ejército, evidentemente encargado con anterioridad al estallido de la guerra, fue abordado por la marina chilena, que decomisó su cargamento. Entre la variada relación de material bélico hallado, se incluían unos cincuenta cascos "Pickelhaube" prusianos, posiblemente utilizados en la reciente guerra franco-prusiana, que aún conservaban el águila imperial, y que debería ser sustituida en su destino, por el correspondiente emblema peruano. El primer destinatario de los cascos prusianos fue el Regimiento Chacabuco (cuyo nombre rememoraba la victoria de las tropas andinas, capitaneadas por el general San Martín, sobre el ejército español, el 12 de febrero de 1817). La moda impuesta por Prusia, como potencia vencedora (siempre los vencedores marcarán las pautas de la moda militar internacional), y un cierto sentimiento anti-francés, como consecuencia de su actitud durante la pasada "Guerra del Pacífico", decidirán al ejército chileno a adoptar uniformes, técnicas y tácticas prusianas, desplazando en 1886 Comisiones ministeriales y Delegaciones militares a Austria para importar un estilo prusiano e inculcarlo en el nuevo ejército. Punta de lanza de esta nueva filosofía fueron las Escuelas Militares. La "prusianización" del moderno ejército chileno se prolongó hasta el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Aún en esas fechas, la formación de los nuevos oficiales chilenos estuvo en manos de un escogido equipo de instructores, principalmente austriacos, dirigido por el capitán Emil Körner (llegó a ostentar el grado de General del ejército chileno). Estos cuadros incluían, además de instructores austriacos, profesionales de las diversas naciones del Imperio Alemán (sajones, como el Capitán de Artillería Emil Körner, prusianos, como el Capitán Hans Elder Von Kiesling, etc.). El resultado fue la consecución de un ejército disciplinado y perfectamente capacitado. El General prusiano Emil Körner Henze llega en 1885 durante el gobierno de Domingo Santa María, a cambiar totalmente la doctrina, en una de sus cartas dirigidas a Alemania, redacta que le sorprende la rapidez que aprenden los chilenos y es igual a ver soldados prusianos en su país natal. Así, por hoy, lo único que queda del ejército francés de antaño, es parte de su instrucción, y que el General en Jefe del Ejército, debe usar el grado (galón), tipo "pecho espalda", orden del General Manuel Baquedano (veterano Guerra contra la Confederación y Gran General de la Guerra del Pacifico) ya que cuando le preguntaron, el no puso oposición de cambio de doctrina pero dijo que el grado se mantiene "pecho-espalda".Desfile chileno de 1910 donde se muestra la influencia prusiana, incluso se alcanza a ver parte de la influencia francesa en los uniformes. Así mismo, Chile adoctrino a varios países de la forma prusiana, como Colombia, Ecuador, El Salvador entre otros. Que aún se ven de influencia prusiana, hasta el día de hoy se requiere de las misiones chilenas en el extranjero. Por alguna extraña razón Argentina la perdió o la eliminó. La Armada de Chile sigue la tradición inglesa, impuesta uno de los creadores de la armada, Almirante Lord Cochrane. Actualmente los desfiles, ceremonias y uniformes son prusianos como algunos franceses (uniformes), pero ha sido influenciado por los gringos, por ejemplo como dijo Alfred en el fic, anda metiendo sus narices en la marina, la Fuerza Aérea ya la tiene en su poder. Pero como la doctrina Francesa cayó, Manu fue por la de Prusia y Alemania, pero luego cayeron ellos por culpa de las dos guerras mundiales, se notó cierta debilidad, a lo que conllevó a Manu ir detrás de Alfred..._

**Suecia****:** _En __Suecia __había más de 25.000 chilenos refugiados políticos, y en los__años 80 __para vigilarlos, la diplomacia del gobierno militar envió como __Cónsul General __en __Estocolmo __a un general __militar __proveniente de la __DINA__. Actualmente hay muuuchos chilenos en Suecia, ejemplo es el cantante chileno DJ Méndez… esop._

**Suiza****: **_La inmigración suiza en Chile tuvo lugar principalmente a fines del siglo XIX, entre 1883 y 1900, sobre todo a la zona de la Araucanía, particularmente en Victoria y Traiguén. Se estima que más de 8.000 suizos recibieron concesiones de tierras, donde muchos rehicieron una vida más próspera de la que llevaban en Suiza. Sin embargo, debido a sus características idiomáticas y culturales, este grupo es confundido comúnmente con alemanes, franceses, e italianos._

_El interés migratorio hacia Chile, se inicia en forma oficial en el año 1853, fecha en que se conocen en Berna (Suiza) los primeros informes diplomáticos acerca de la experiencia alemana en el sur chileno. A través de informes oficiales del consulado suizo de Valparaíso se describía a la población del país como gente amable y acogedora pero poco laboriosa, el clima como uno de los mejores de Sudamérica, pero propenso a sufrir los embates de la naturaleza. La relativa inestabilidad, la ausencia de industrialización y la escasez de profesionales y obreros calificados eran los aspectos negativos de los informes que desaconsejaban la eventual venida de profesionales suizos. El primer grupo fue compuesto por 1.311 familias que llegaron a Chile el 19 de diciembre de 1883. Entre 1883 y 1886 se embarcaron hacia territorio de la Araucanía otras 12.602 personas. Las operaciones continuaron desarrollándose hasta 1890, año en que se registran 22.708 suizos repartidos en las 31 colonias fundadas en pleno corazón de la Araucanía. Estos agricultores recibieron del gobierno chileno algunas hectáreas de terrenos despoblados que procedieron a desmalezar y transformar –tras años de laboriosa constancia- en campos aptos para la siembra de forrajeras y hortalizas y para la crianza de ganado lechero. Se calcula en 90.000 los descendientes de inmigrantes suizos, de los cuales 60.000 descienden de las colonizaciones patrocinadas por el Estado de Chile hace más de un siglo y los 30.000 restantes de emigrados durante la I y II guerras mundiales. Siendo Chile uno de los países en Latinoamérica con más descendientes de helvéticos. De acuerdo al censo de 2002, actualmente residen en Chile 1.116 inmigrantes suizos._

**Al fin! Gracias señor! **Eso que solo copie y pegue y resumí y corté y asdadadasf.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
